The Loud Awakenong and Loves of EVO Projects video game characters
by Soiche
Summary: The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon. The Loud Awakening is owned by Neet92 Lives of EVO Projects is owned by me. This is just where I say what powers the The Loud Awakening characters and Lives of EVO Projects characters would have if they were video game characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This Isnt a story, It's just what powers the characters from Neet92's The Loud Awakening and from my Lives of EVO Projects would have if they were video game characters.**

 **The video game would be based off of the Star Wars Battlefront games, soecifically Star Wars Battlefront 2 ( A free roam game where you have 4 powers and a default attack)**

 **Without firther ado, let's do it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Lisa Loud

Age: 4/5

Elemental Power: Metal

Default Attack: Punch (Lisa turns her left arm metal and she punches)

Left Ability: Missile (Heat-seeking missile that tracks down the enemy with the highest health)

Top Ability: Laser (Lisa releases lasers that attack all enemies and if they are still alove, reveal their positions to her and her teammates)

Right Ability: Stun (Lisa releases syringes that stun all enemies, making them vulnerable)

Bottom Ability: Blaster (Lisa turns her right arm into a blaster, this ability can be used at the same time as her default attack, resulting in more damage dealt. This ability can be used for as long as the user wants.)

HP: 450

 **Lisa's finished, Lola is next.**


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Lola Loud

Age: 6/7

Elemental Power: Ice

Default Attack: Ice Shoot (Lola shoots an ice ball)

Left Ability: Ice Balls (Lola shoots out a flurry of ice balls)

Top Ability: Freeze! (Lola freezes nearby enemies)

Right Ability: Icicle Rain (Lola makes sharp icicles drop from above to around her.)

Bottom Ability: Ice Blast (Lola leta out a continuos blast of ice. No cooldwn/recharge)

HP: 500

 **Lola's finished, the other twin's next,**


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Lana Loud

Age: 6/7

Elemental Power: Earth

Default Attack: Earth Shoot (Lana shoots a ball of earth)

Left Ability: Spires (Lana makes earth spires that impale nearby enemies)

Top Ability: Avalanche! (Lana makes earth come down around her, smashing enemies)

Rght Ability:Earth Ground Slam (Lana covers her hands in earth and slams the ground, creating a repulse and damaging nearby enemies.)

Bottom Ability: Earth Blast (Lana lets out a continous blast of earth. No cooldwn/recharge.)

HP: 500


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Lucy Loud

Age: 8/9

Elemental Power: The dark itself

Default Attack: Spike Stab (Lucy uses a spike from her back to stab an enemy)

Left Ability: All-out spike stab (Lucy takes out all of her spikes and stabs nearby enemies)

Top Ability: Darkness (Lucy cvers the whole map in darkness onoy she can she through.)

Right Ability: Cover (Lucy uses her control over shadows to conceal herself)

Bottom Ability: Dissipate (Lucy tirns herself into a black mist)

HP: 550

 **Had some trouble with this one, Jacob's next.**


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Jacob Washington

Age: 9/10

Elemental Power: ?Orange Forcefields?

Default Attack: Fist Punch (Jacob creates a big fist, and punches)

Left Ability: Laser (Jacob fires a laser that turns into more lasers that attack all enemies)

Top Ability: Dagger Exlpsion ( Jacob creates daggers and knives all around himself, then they fly out in all dorections, damaging nearby enemies.)

Right Ability: Forcefield (Pretty self-explnatory)

Bottom Ability: Flight (Also self exlanatory)

HP: 600

 **First Lives of EVO Projects character. Lincoon's up next.**


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Lincoln Loud

Age: 11/12

ELemental Power: Light, so he can know da wae

Default Attack: Sycthe Swing (Lincoln swings a scythe :l)

Left Ability: Spear (Lincoln uses a spear :l)

Top Ability: Light Explosion (blindng effect, along with damage to nearby enemies)

Right Ability: Shield (Lincoln uses a shield :l)

Bottom Ability: Teleportation (Lincoon teleports :l)

HP: 700

 **Lincoln's done. He was pretty easy. Nicolas is up next.**


	8. Chapter 8

Name: Nicolas Washington

Age: 12/13

Elemental Power: Reality

Default Attack: Bog Fist Punch (Nicolas makes hos fist big and punches)

Left Ability: Robots (Nicolas makes robots that help fight enemies)

Top Ability: Enemy Delete (Nicolas deletes nearby enemies)

Right Ability: Wall Climb (Nicolas turns camoflauge and walk, crouch walk, or alligator crawl on walls and ceilings)

Bottom Ability: Invisibilty (Nicolas tirms invisible :l)

HP: 800

 **Last Lives od EVo Projects character, Lynn's next.**


	9. Chapter 9

Name: Lynn Loud Jr.

Age: 13/14

Elemental Power: Fire (like my rapping)

Default Attack: Fire Shot (Lynn shoots a fireball)

Left Ability: Fire Balls (Lynn shoots a flurry of fireballs at nearby enemies)

Top Ability: Burn! (Lynn burns the area around her)

Right Ability: Fire Enchancer (Lynn loghts her hands on fire and swiftly punches the enemies near her.)

Bottom Ability: Fire Blast (Lynn shoots a continous blast of fire. No recharge/cooldwn)

HP:850

 **Lynn's done, Luan's next. Man, I am getting tired.**


	10. Chapter 10

Name: Luan Loud

Age: 14/15

Elemental Power: Wind

Default Attack: Kick (Luan kicks :l)

Left Ability: Blow Over (Luan blows over all enemies nearby her in a 360° radius)

Top Ability: Tornado (Luan creates a tornado)

Right Ability: Wind Blast (Luan lets out a blast of continous wind. No cooldown/recharge)

Bottom Ability: Flight (Luan flies :l)

HP: 650

 **Luan's done, Luna's next.**


	11. Chapter 11

Name: Luna Loud

Age: 15/16

Elemental Power: Electricity

Default Attack: Lightning Shot (Luna shoots a lightning ball)

Left Ability: Lightning Balls (Luna shoots a flurry of lightning balls at her opponents)

Top Ability: Lightning Storm (Luna creates a miniature ligtning storm that strikes down enemies near her)

Right Ability: Lightning Repulse (Luna creates a 360° degree repulse of lightning)

Bottom Ability: Lightning Blast (Luna shoots out a continous blast of lightning. No recharge/cooldown)

HP: 800


	12. Chapter 12

Name: Leni Loud

Age: 16/17

Elemental Power: Water

Default Attack:Water Shot (Leni shoots a water ball)

Left Ability: Waterfall (Leni makes water fall around her)

Top Ability: Water Explosion (Leni creates an orb of water around her then it explodes)

Right Ability: Water Sweep (Leni makes water sweep away nearby enemies)

Bottom Ability: Water Blast (Leni shoots a continous blast of water. No recharge/cooldown)

HP:800

 **Tired as frik roght now. Leni's done. Lori's mext,**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last One**

Name: Lori Loud

Age: 17/18

Elemental Power: Magic

Default Ability: Punch (Lori punches :l)

Left Ability: Magic Forcefield (Lori creates a forcefield around herself :l)

Top Ability: Magic Repulse (Lori creates an orb of magic ariund herself and then explodes it.)

Right Ability: Shoulder Charge (Lori charges with her shoulder stuck out.)

Bottom Ability: Floght (Lori flies :l)

HP: 900

 **I dont know what to say, bye!**


End file.
